


Through Hell And Back

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But what were you expecting?, Gen, Post S2, angsty i guess, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're performing regular tasks doesn't mean they aren't still hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Hell And Back

He says he’s fine, but the emotional repercussions of storming the mountain and their time trapped within are everywhere. He can see it on the faces of the kids as he watches them every single day.

Octavia wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes. She thinks he doesn’t notice her slip out from her tent that neighbors his when the stars are high in the sky. She’s sneaky enough to evade Lincoln, but he’s _always_ looking out for his sister. So when he watches from a distance as she sits and stares that the memorial the survivors built, he sees her hold her head high. But to him, she’s still the girl who he protected under the floor, and it pains him that he can’t do anything for her. She stands up, dries her tears, and continues like she’s strong. Lincoln was right—she was already strong. It’s a shame that whenever she does anything, it looks like she’s alone.

Monty wakes up crying. He’s quiet, but Bellamy has hears the quiet sobs when coming back from guard duty. He shares his tent with Harper—the two of them have a bond that he doesn’t fully understand until Miller explains that they were caged and the first subjects. The quiet boy evades Jasper, and refuses to meet his best friend’s eyes. Bellamy bets that Monty blames himself for everyone’s deaths, and he wants to see the Agro kid just _smile_ again.

Harper changed. She’s no longer the girl who sits by the campfire, listening to stories. She’s… subdued, and she watches the world with ghosts. She hates medical, avoiding going there unless it’s necessary. Miller and Monty bandage her up on more than one occasion, stealing bandages and dousing cuts with moonshine.

Miller joins the guards, standing next to his father as they patrol the wall. Bellamy smiles faintly, happy that his friend has family again. They share guard duty sometimes, and they smirk at the Arkers’ attempts to hunt. After their time on the ground, _they_ should have been allowed to advise the arkers. At least Miller is allowed to leave the camp, and Bellamy can tell that the adults are starting to realize what the delinquents suffered through.

Jasper has changed the most. He doesn’t wear his goggles anymore, shedding his personality from the dropship in exchange for a more serious one. He, like Bellamy, is given a rotating seat on the council because he was the one who started the rebellion within Mount Weather. He stops by the memorial frequently, murmuring words under his breath. “None of us are innocent,” he says the most frequently—Octavia later tells him that those are Maya’s words, and Bellamy feels his heart plummet.

Raven’s coping better than the rest. But she has Wick to help her through it. There’s a bit of pride in her voice when she opens up about how the Mountain affected her. The girl has fallen through space, nearly blown herself up on more than one occasion, gotten shot, gone through spinal surgery without anesthesia, and had the marrow taken from her bones. Yet she still stands up and continues. Because she can and she’s going to keep living.

Lincoln stays near Octavia or the delinquents. The Arkers watch him suspiciously, not fully understanding just _how much_ the former grounder has given up. It takes a few days of settling in before he gets a chance to talk to the man and after learning that he gave up his entire culture… Bellamy’s respect for the man he had once tortured grows immensely.

He watches the other 40 delinquents, offering them a hand if necessary. They’re still in shock, even though it’s been several weeks. And he can’t blame them. They’ve fought two wars in less than a year. That’s more than they should have to fight in a lifetime. They’re haunted by the memories, the clothes that they still own, their own scars. And without Clarke to help lead them, they’re more lost than ever.

So as he sits on the council during his rotation, they always ask him about Clarke. It causes a lump to form in his throat. He doesn’t know where she is or where she’s going. He’s pretty sure Abby blames him for letting her leave, for not stopping her. And Bellamy knows it would have been possible, if he was the one to tell her to stay. He still remembers placing his hand over hers, but the action wasn’t enough. Forgiving her wasn’t enough to slay her demons. Just as her forgiving him didn’t slay his. When he closes his eyes, he remembers the people from Mount Weather who helped them. He can see their irradiated faces, the burns and scars. He doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to fight, but there’s nothing to fight. The council watches him like he’s back in the cages. He hates it, but it’s what he agreed to. They ask him how he thinks the kids, _his friends_ , are coping. He wants to roll his eyes, to smirk and ask them where they’ve been looking. The signs are right in front of everyone, if they weren’t so damn concerned with politics.

“They’ve been to hell and back,” he replies levelly, meeting the eyes of each member of the council. “They were sent to _die_ and more than half of them have. How do you _think_ they’re doing?” The adults don’t respond, instead looking down at the papers in front of them. Realizing that the topic has been dropped, he stands up and leaves the room before the council has been adjourned. He has his people to care for, and he could really use Clarke’s help right about now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you want to talk to me about what you think, my tumblr has the same url as my username here :)


End file.
